Maki Maki no Mi
The Maki Maki no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to manipulate and create machinery, becoming a Machinery Human (機材人間, Kizai Ningen). Maki comes from "Makina", the romanized word for "Machina", which is latin for "machine". It was eaten by Samuel Sark. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of the Maki Maki no Mi is its machine centered powers, though its powers could be considered more akin to the engineer and the tools required to create machines, as opposed to the machine itself. However, only in the hands of a shipwright can the Maki Maki no Mi's power truly shine, as shown by Sark himself, who pursued the fruit for that very reason. The primary power of the Maki Maki no Mi is turning the user's body into a "toolbox", allowing them to store objects into them, from parts to entire machines, as well as mimic the effects of certain tools, such as emitting the fire of a blowtorch from their body to turning their fingertips to screwdrivers, as well as create a scope that allows full analysis of materials and machinery. In addition, the user is capable of producing electricity from their body, mimicking a generator of sort, in order to power up their machinery, with some offensive use being found in it, though nothing truly remarkable, or on par with other lightning-based Devil Fruit, such as the infamous Goro Goro no Mi. When the user's fingers come in contact with certain materials, they are capable of freely molding said material as if it were clay into the desired shape for parts to their machine, solidifying them back to their original state in a moment's notice. However, there is a known limit for how much the user is capable of storing within the "toolbox" of their body. While the number is technically irrelevent, being infinite basically, the more storage is taken up, and depending on what is stored, the user becomes heavier and heavier, their overall movement slowing down, crushing weak material beneath their feet, making their daily life harder until they release whatever they stored. But, as proven by Sark, it can used as an advantage and a strength, since his heavy body worked as a daily training method that is constant, allowing his body to become stronger, and become faster and more dangerous the more storage he releases, and taking advantage of the heavy weight in combat. As for the creation of machines in itself, Sark is capable of easily and efficiently create machines that would normally require months in a matter of minutes, thanks to his own experience and talent as a shipwright, describing the very act of putting together the pieces to create machines to be "euphoric and easy, like making a sand castle". The creations aren't limited solely to powered machines, since armours, ships and simple weapons are also a possibility, as long as the required materials are present. Another known weakness is water, even more proficient against the Maki Maki no Mi user. Creations of the Maki Maki no Mi, those of metal primarily, rust much faster when they are exposed to water, requiring several layers of metal in order to have any form of defense against the rusting effect, plus a malfunction occuring if it hits the "power core", which holds the electricity that powers the machines. Interestingly, the user's own body is super conductive with water, as they begin releasing electricity whenever exposed to water on their skin, though no harm actually happens to them, it does cause nearby waters to become a hazard as long as the user lives and is electrifying the waters. Usage In the hands of Sark, a talented and skilled shipwright, the Maki Maki no Mi is given full oppurtunity to shine, having used its powers to create not only his Shark Fortress, but also his Shark Soldiers, an army of androids akin to the Pacifista, among many more weaponry and machines. He has also found ways to take advantage of the weaknesses and drawbacks of the fruit, such as the weight increase, turning it into a form of training that allowed him to become physically stronger, as well as faster without the added weight. In addition, he is capable of using the tools of his bodyparts as weapons, such as the blowtorch flames, screwdriver, or even a wrench, developing an unorthodox fighting style as a result. He has also displayed the ability to turn parts of his body into tools, including the likes of drills and hammers. Techniques *'Clever Look '(旨い視線, Umaishisen): *'Shark Soldier' (鮫戦士, Samesenshi): *'Blaze Sabre' (火炎剣, Kaenken): *'Shock Therapy' (衝撃療法, Shōgekiryōhō): *'Drill Stab' (ドリルスタビ, Doriru Sutabi): *'Blue Drop' (ブルードロップ, Burū Doroppu): Trivia *The Maki Maki no Mi draws inspiration from Wahl Icht's Weakness and the Asura Path from Naruto. *According to Sark, the fruit itself literally tastes like iron and metal, as well as being tough to chew and swallow, being rather stiff. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits